


Learn something new everyday

by NightLightDragon



Series: Severed Strings [4]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: I blame my hands for creating this monstrosity, I mean they aren't exactly a babysitter, Mono questions his feelings for six, Other, Shadow six is of no help, Six don't play with your food, Some antics and little fluff moments, alao paranoid so the rating is there just in case, just two really, mature because of blood and gore, six is capable of speech but sometimes chooses not to talk, there are some depictions of animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLightDragon/pseuds/NightLightDragon
Summary: Since they first met Six has always been quiet or distant to him, and since the journey started he would notice certain traits about her the more she opens up or relaxes around him.
Relationships: Mono & Shadow Six & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & Shadow Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), Shadow Six & Six (Little Nightmares), there is a case of puppy love
Series: Severed Strings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Learn something new everyday

**Author's Note:**

> I my brain had this rolling around my head today so I wanted to write it down somewhere.

When Mono first met six she was always quiet around him, never really saying much besides the occasional noise for his attention, during certain times though she she began to be more relaxed around Mono He noticed she likes to hum little tunes, sometimes did little skips on her step when she's happy.... And saw her tear a grown rabbit to pieces. That... That was a little startling the first time. Since they never really stopped for a break they never stayed long enough for food, so he figured her hunger was from when she didn't have food. Cooked food at least and they never hunted together since one stayed by the fire (which would explain how there were always chunks of the things she catches missing). But he saw her lick the blood from her hands like a small predator after making a kill. He looked to the shadow for some kind of answer for her ferocity or hunger for raw meat. "Because of the towers influence, and the fact it had happened over and over again. The first time was because of the separation, when I was taken form her it left a void. And that manifested into hunger. This hunger would not be satisfied until she consumed whatever was around, first it was bread, then sausage.... Then a rat, all the way to a person"

He looked over to Six, she usually rests after a hunt to conserve energy and he would wake her up when they got moving. " So... Its not something that can change is it?" He asks. The shadow shook their head. " Even if her and I were to become one again because of the towers influence over both of you it's likely in her very DNA to have raw meat. Which is why her teeth are sharper than yours" That DID answer his question on why her teeth were sharper than his, and explains how one of her canines were always poking out. Then he remembered the shadow mentioned she ate human meat once and internally started to panic. What if one day they don't find anything and she gets hungry? What if it's just him and instinct takes over!? What if- A flick to his forehead made all thoughts come to a halt "Ow" He grumbled and rubs his forehead. "If you are concerned she will harm you I doubt that" they cross their arms. "What makes you so sure?" It felt like a dumb question but he asked nonetheless. The shadow huffs. " Because she cares about you ya ditz, if she didn't she wouldn't have come back" "She told me the reason she came back was because it would make you go away" That comment made the shadow laugh. " Oh no, she likes being around you Mono" His face felt hot and he covered his face with his hands. "The one time I forgot to bring that raccoon hat with meeee" He whines. This just made the shadow laugh harder. " Oh this is puppy love at its finest" They say as they wipe a tear from their eye. "You are not helping!" Mono moans in his distress, unfortunately for him the noise was enough to make Six wake up. "Are we going?" She rubs her eyes, looking at Mono then at her shadow with an eyebrow raised. Before the shadow can answer Mono interrupts them. "Not a word!" He flops on the ground, hands still covering his face and lays there for a couple of minutes.

When Mono finally gets to his feet they are on the move again, his thoughts seemed... Elsewhere though, Making Six wonder if he was possessed but she could still see color in his eyes and not some lifeless void. She tugged on his sleeve for his attention. " Hm? What is it Six?" She gestures to him. " Me? I was just have some stuff on my mind" He turns away and covers his face with his hand for a moment. Six tilts her head to one side and moves to his line of sight. "Don't gimme that look Six" He responds. She makes a gesture with her hands. " Hey don't be huffy at me" He says back at her. She crossed her arms and her cheeks puff for a moment, a normal sign when she's concerned. " You could talk to me Six instead of us playing charades" She snickers and waves a hand as she starts walking again. "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means my dear Mono, that she does these charades and hand gestures because she likes messing with you" The shadow says as they float past him. "What!?" " She also loves that you can understand her with just body language!" The shadow says to him OUT LOUD and Six made angry noises at her own shadow, said shadow laughs before flying off with an angry Six running behind them. Mono was still for a moment _She likes how I can understand her without her even talking?_ His thoughts had gone back to their journeys, with the moments where her hand gestures told him about how she was feeling, and when she would sit beside him during their rare breaks during their journey thought Pale City. Her smiles always made him feel warm inside and he could tell from her giggles from his own antics and enthusiasm that she liked his company more than she let on, when she finally spoke to him He was elated. Snapping from his thoughts he yelled for them to wait up as he ran after to catch up with them before they got too far. 

Mono has seen six hunt once, the second time felt kind of worse considering she didn't kill it right away. He saw her stalking a rat that was eating, he had offered he would help but she shook her head no. So he sat to the side and watched as Six pounces on the rat, it was squeaking and trying to get away and just as he expected to hear an audible snap, Six had let the rodent try and flee, she batted it around and threw it to the side. He's pretty sure its leg is damaged as Six pounces on it again as it tried to flee, he closed his eyes when he heard a snapping noise, the rat was kicking at the air when Six tore a chunk of its neck out. "Six... You probably shouldn't play with your food like that" Mono mumbles, Six looks at him confused for a moment before wiping blood from her face. "Felt.. Right" Was all she said as she picked up the rat. " Felt right?" an eyebrow was raised before the conversation with Shadow earlier came back to him. "Her very DNA has been altered from these loops, so even if things are different a part of her can survive on eating raw meat" _So six has been altered permanently by these time loops the tower made.... and the loops gave her shadow a power and personality of their own..... I wonder what else might have happened to me besides that connection to the tower..._ He looks down at his hand and blinks when he sees another hand in his, he looked to see it was Six, red eyes showing concern. There was a faint blush and he could feel his face growing warm. He smiles and patted her head, hearing her make a content sound and nuzzle into his hand. " It's ok Six, just thinking about what your shadow says.... Actually since they act on their own.... Don't you think they should get a name of their own?" "Name.....?" She ponders the thought, if it wasn't for her shadow Mono wouldn't be here now, She looks back to Mono and nods. "Great! Oh they'll be so happy to hear that, we should come up with something before we meet up with them" He says, excitement oozing off of him as Six chuckles when they make their way back. 

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact this was just going to be moment where Six is a plain old gremlin (Shadow isn't much better) but it kinda turned into this and I dunno what I did I hope you enjoyed reading though.


End file.
